Living with a Commoner
by LordSeviper
Summary: A view in the daily lives of Dia and Platina, before and after they are married. (CommonerShipping oneshots)


I'm still in love with this pairing and it's quite some time ago that I last wrote a fanfiction for this paring, I hope that I got better.

**Diamond**: 32  
><strong>Platina<strong>:32  
><strong>Pearl<strong>: 32  
><strong>Topaz<strong>: 15  
><strong>Yanase<strong>: 54

* * *

><p>The house of Berlitz was not always as quite a calm place, which was surprising because the house was easily as big as Twinleaf Town itself. It was still early in the morning and you could hear the Pidove chirp.<p>

Pearl and Topaz walked downstairs from their room, while Diamond was preparing dinner and Platinum was sipping her tea.

"Why is it so silent here?" Platinum questioned out loud. "Did our personnel get a day off?"

"They went on a company trip." Diamond replied to her question. "You gave them that, don't you remember?"

"Ah, yes, that's right."

* * *

><p>Platinum and Diamond saw that Pearl and Topaz were getting their jackets, to most likely go out.<p>

"Don't you want any tea?" Diamond asked the two.

"No, we… ehm… need to go somewhere." Topaz replied to her father hastily.

"That's alright." Platinum said with a deadpanned face. "But don't come crying to us in the future, just because we never prepared any tea for you."

"Crying, who do you take me for, Mother?" Topaz questioned her mother.

"For a child who spends way too much time with Pearl." her mother replied.

"That's ridiculous." Pearl replied to Platinum. "When did I cry?"

"Well, there's only one whose hysterical in this home, and that would be you." Platinum replied to his question.

"I am not!" Pearl fought back. "I'm sensitive, caring, warmly, sympathetic, emphatic…"

"Modest." Platinum added sarcastically.

"Where are you going anyway?" Diamond questioned his daughter?

"Oh, Uncle Pearl is taking me to a Gardening Centre." Topaz said quickly to her father.

"Gardening Centre?" Platinum asked. "What do you have to do there?"

"It's for some assignment on a school project." Topaz answered to her mother. "Shall we go, Uncle Pearl?"

"Yes we have to hurry." Pearl replied.

After that, Pearl and Topaz hastily left the big mansion.

"This is just way too suspicious." Platinum stated suspiciously. 

* * *

><p>"Hey, what a surprise." Diamond said while he walked inside with the mail. "We've got a postcard."<p>

"That so?" Platinum replied to her husband. "Who is it from?"

"Your mother."

Platinum choked from her tea and stared at Diamond in disbelief.

"My mother?" she managed to get out.

"Indeed." Diamond replied to her and teased her a little. "Don't get all hysterical."

"Very funny." Platinum replied at the joke of her husband. "What does it say?"

"Hello, lovely people." Diamond read out loud. "I'm in Sinnoh for a few days and would love to spend some days with you. Isn't that cozy?"

Diamond put a lot sarcasm on the cozy part, which also resulted for Platinum to get a very displeased face. The relation with her mother was not very good these days.

"The night of the 13th to the 14th, would that be alright?" Diamond continued. "If I'm not getting a reply back, then I will take it as a yes. Lots of love from me and till then, Yanase."

"When is the 13th anyway?" Platinum questioned.

"Today." Diamond deadpanned.

Platinum gaped at her husband in disbelief.

* * *

><p>When Topaz and Pearl returned home, they were astounded by the sight of Platinum with a vacuum cleaner.<p>

"Would that stuff already work when I have it in my pocket?" Topaz quietly asked Pearl.

When Topaz wanted to walk inside, her mother began to scream.

"Shoes off right now." Platinum screeched. "And you two are going to clean your rooms, and let it be very clean!"

"Uhm, Mother!" Topaz said to her mother in disbelief. "I don't know if you noticed, but you are cleaning."

"Yes, indeed!" Platinum retorted back. "And it would be very pleasing if you do what I asked you to do!"

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked. "You're acting really weird."

"Nothing at all." Platinum replied irritated. "But you are going to clean your rooms. And after you're done I want that one of you checks the garden."

Topaz stood still for a moment, the only time she saw her mother so hysterical was…

"Wait I think I know what's happening!" Topaz screamed out loud. "Are we getting a visit from who I think is visiting?"

"We do!" Platinum replied to her daughter.

"Who is coming?" Pearl asked, still not getting it.

"Great Grandma is coming!" Topaz replied hastily.

"Great Grandma?" Pearl asked in fear. "Oh no, not her."

* * *

><p>"Topaz, I don't think this is a very good idea." Pearl said to her 'niece' who were in her room.<p>

"Uncle Pearl, smoking weed gets you calm." Topaz replied. "And we should be, because we're way too stressed out for that witch."

"Yes, but if your father knows that I let you try this out, he'll kill me." Pearl replied, scared. "And then I'm not even talking about your mother."

* * *

><p>"Is the lobby clean?" Platinum asked, checking off her list what was done and not.<p>

"No, didn't get to that yet." Diamond replied.

"We're never going to be finished in time." Platinum replied. "What are we eating anyway?"

"We're eating chicory with ham and cheese." Diamond replied.

"Oh no, she's not going to eat that." Platinum said irritated. "She hated chicory. She's not going to eat it, she's absolutely not going to eat it."

"Then she's not going to eat it." Diamond said loudly and irritated. "Sweet Arceus, she's suddenly coming, then she can't expect that it goes always her way."

"Is she standing somewhere, actually?" Platinum asked while she made a quick sprint through the room. "There's a photo of everyone in here, but not from her."

"We have that picture of her and the Stantler she shot." Diamond replied calmly to her.

"Yeah, but that's a very dirty picture." Platinum replied to her husband. "That she's grinning above it, while she had the poor deer in her hands, that one you mean, right? Where is that one anyway?"

"You put it away." Diamond said. "So I guess it's in the basement."

"Then we'll put it there." Platinum said while pointing to a empty spot. "With some candles around it, then she will have a place of honor."

"Candles around her picture?" Diamond questioned his wife. "Then it would look like she would be dead."

"Well please dream on." Platinum replied happily at his suggestion, while the doorbell rang. "That can't be her, right?"

"Well, if we look at it, it could be very well possible." Diamond replied.

"Darn, well get Topaz and that freeloader!" Platinum screamed. "And tell them to behave normal, and you too, behave NORMAL!"

"Like you, I suppose." Diamond replied.

* * *

><p>Diamond opened Topaz her door and immediately began talking.<p>

"She's here. Come downstairs and behave…" Diamond paused at the smell and freaked out. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"I'm smoking weed." she replied relaxed.

"WHAT?! NOW?!" Diamond screamed out loud and glared at Pearl who was trying to hide in the room. "Put it out, right now!"

Diamond and Pearl stared at Topaz who looked around dreamily.

"Are you still bright, Topaz?" Pearl asked while he slapped her to confirm it, she slapped back. "She is."

* * *

><p>"Hello Mother." Platinum said while opening the door.<p>

"Finally." was the first thing she said. "The streets here are very dirty, what kind of place is this?"

She walked inside and scanned the room and then looked up to Platinum.

"Hello my child, how are you doing?" Yanase began while immediately gave an insult. "Where did you get that ugly blouse, it does not fit you at all."

"Welcome, Mother! Nice to have you here." Platinum barked in the nicest tone she could find.

"Are you still doing that stupid stuff of talking to Pokémon and people?" Yanase asked.

"It's psychotherapy for Pokémon, you know they can be sad too. But it's only a part of my work in Pokémon research." she replied, defending herself.

"But are those kind of people and Pokémon not giving you a headache?" Yanase asked.

"No, with a mother as you, you get quickly used to it." Platinum whispered softly to herself.

"What did you say?" Yanase asked her daughter.

"You get used to it." she said quickly.

"How is Randy doing?" Yanase asked.

"His name is Diamond." Platinum corrected her mother.

"Ah, yes Diamond." Yanase remembered. "Is he still doing cooking and that kind of stuff?"

"Well, it's a hobby of him." Platinum replied uneasily. "He helps me a lot with my research, but if he gets free time he indeed cooks."

"That's not manly at all." Yanase replied. "Let me guess, he's not very good in bed."

"That's not true at all." Platinum blushed.

Yanase scanned the room once again.

"Is there no picture of me?" she suddenly asked. "You had that beautiful picture of me with that Stantler."

"It's broken, so it needs to be repaired." Platinum quickly said. "So in a few days you're back were you belong."

"You don't have to lie to me. I know you hate me." Yanase replied.

"I don't hate you." Platinum said strained. "But you're… rather present."

"Yes! I'm saying what I want." she replied. "I'm not going to play with the Growlithe, just because I'm getting older."

"Very good, Mother." Platinum said while walking away and whispered softly. "The Growlithe are very grateful to you."

Yanase glared at her daughter, but Platinum quickly changed the subject.

"How's your back?"

"Finally some interest in me!" she said happily. "Like a Tauros that can't be free. Darn bad, of course."

Platinum sighed.

* * *

><p>"Platina is not going to like this." Diamond said to Pearl in panic.<p>

"Missy does not have to know if we stay calm."

"Yeah." Topaz said dreamily. "You two are veeeeery calm."

"She's as stoned as you can get." Pearl replied uneasily.

"How could you do this, Pearl?" Diamond asked in disbelief.

"She wanted to try it out, and I thought it would be better if I was with her." Pearl defended himself.

"Platina will have your head for this!" Diamond replied. "Well I'm going downstairs, please come after me after 10 seconds. And please BEHAVE."

Diamond walked downstairs while Topaz began to count.

"One, two, three, four…" Topaz started. "Uncle Pearl, please continue, I don't know it anymore…"

* * *

><p>"I'm hurt the whole day." Yanase complained. "I'm always in pain, that back of me is a big pain."<p>

Diamond walked downstairs and Yanase immediately noticed.

"Ah, there's Andy." Yanase said.

"Diamond."

"Ah, yes, Diamond."

"How are you doing with your back?" Diamond asked.

"Hurts like hell." she replied.

There was a silent between the three.

"Is my lovely granddaughter not home today?" she suddenly asked.

Diamond looked around and saw that Topaz and Pearl were getting downstairs.

"Hello, Big Grandma." Pearl said, greeting Yanase.

"Hello, Markus!"

"It's Pearl!"

"Yeah, Pearl."

While Pearl walked away and faced Diamond for a second, Topaz walked up to her grandmother.

"Hello my sweet lovely Grandmother!" Topaz began happily and hugging her grandmother. "How are you doing? It's so nice to see you!"

"I'm fine, sweet girl." Yanase replied.

Diamond looked around nervously, so did Pearl, Platinum gaped in disbelief.

* * *

><p>At the dining table, Yanase continued with complaining. Diamond began to get the food ready.<p>

"What is it? You made it, right Lucas?" Yanase asked.

"Shall I get you some, Big Grandma?" Pearl asked.

"I can get it myself, boy." Yanase replied. "But what is it? I'm not allowed to eat everything."

"It's chicory, Mother." Platinum said uneasily. "With ham and cheese."

"You are allowed to eat that." Diamond replied.

"Indeed, but I don't like it." Yanase replied. "I have to vomit when I eat chicory."

"Go right away." Pearl said while handing her a plate.

"I need to vomit when I eat chicory." Yanase continued, ignoring Pearl.

"We know, Mother." Platinum replied.

"That's why you made it of course!" Yanase fought back.

Platinum was ready to fight with her mother, but Topaz quickly spoke to her grandmother.

"Grandmother, please try it first." she said dreamily. "If you don't like it then, you don't have to eat it."

"Alright…" Yanase finally agreed.

Topaz put some of the chicory on Yanase's plate and said dreamily: "And now take a bite."

Yanase hesitated, but tried it.

"It's good." she finally said.

"Yeah, this is so good." Topaz dreamily continued, finishing her third plate.

"Yeah, Platinum, your plan failed, I like it." Yanase taunted her daughter.

This was too much for Platinum.

"I need to, ehm…" Platinum stammered white trying to get to the living room. "I'm going to…"

While Pearl laughed and made fun of how Yanase spoke wrong names for Diamond, Diamond followed after Platinum to comfort her…

* * *

><p>"Please come on." Diamond started. "We have dessert after."<p>

"I'm not going back, otherwise I'm going to kill her!" Platinum screamed. "Put away all knives, or I'll cut her throat open!"

"Calm down, calm down." Diamond soothed her. "It's your mother!"

"What's with Topaz?" Platinum asked dangerously. "She's either drunk or stoned!"

"Stoned." Diamond concluded.

"Stoned?" Platinum repeated, putting her hands to her shocked face. "Don't tell Mother."

"Of course not!" Diamond replied.

"She's stoned?" Platinum asked again. "No, that just can't be, that girl is going to get it…"

* * *

><p>"Topaz!" Platinum yelled while walking back into the living room again. "You come with me, right now!"<p>

Everyone was dumbfounded, Diamond was standing behind Platinum, he knew that it was too late to restrain Platinum now.

"What did she do?" Yanase asked.

"Don't interfere, Mother." Platinum gritted her teeth. "She's my daughter."

"And she's my granddaughter." Yanase exclaimed. "What did she do?"

"Topaz!" Platinum yelled.

"This is so good, Mother!" Topaz said dreamily. "I just can't stop."

"You come with me, right now!" Platinum screamed even louder, while grabbing her arm.

"Hey, don't get all aggressive to that child!" Yanase yelled at her daughter.

"FREAKING SHUT UP!" Platinum exploded. "DAMN BITCH!"

"Got it clearly." Yanase deadpanned. "Got the message."

* * *

><p>While Pearl was taking Topaz to her room, Platinum was confronting her mother.<p>

"Since my sixteenth birthday I did everything wrong!" Platinum screeched. "Okay I got myself pregnant at the age of 16, maybe a disgrace to the family name! But I needed comfort after Father's death and Diamond was the only one that could give it to me! Yeah, so the first time was enough to get me pregnant, so what! I mean I married the man I love and also the father of my child! We did everything the right way."

Platinum paused and panted, Diamond tried to soothe her but was unsuccessful.

"You never, never, ever were there for me." Platinum continued. "And you still aren't. Everything I ever do is always wrong in your eyes, I never do something right. If you don't like me as I am now, then please go! I, we, don't want you here! Shut up!"

Yanase was quiet at the statements of her daughter, but for the first time she understood her daughter.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Yanase finally said. "But I couldn't do anything. It's not that I dislike Duncan, I mean Diamond, I'm grateful that he was able to get you cheerful again, not to mention that the research you both do is getting along and is keeping up the Berlitz family name. It's just that I'm jealous of you…"

"Jealous, of me?" Platinum asked.

"Indeed." Yanase confessed. "You are doing better than me, and I'm proud of that, but it just made me wish I was younger again."

"But why can't you?" Diamond decided to ask. "You aren't that old."

Yanase smiled.

"Complaining about everything made me feel good." Yanase confessed again. "I'm really sorry."

Diamond looked like he was ready to forgive her, Platinum was not.

"It's too soon for you to forgive me, Platinum." Yanase finally concluded. "I think it's time to go for me. I just hope you can ever forgive me, also that you'll eventually call me if you have. Farewell."

Both Platinum and Diamond said nothing, and before they knew it, she was gone. Diamond turned to Platinum to only see that she had tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>In bed, after a make-happy-session with Diamond, Platinum was quickly herself again.<p>

"You ticked your mother off." Diamond spoke first.

"Perhaps she means it, I'm actually certain of it." Platinum replied. "But I think it would not change her character, so she would actually stay the same, I think. I think she will forget this when she's visiting next time. Around next year, I think."

Platinum then turned to Diamond.

"There's something else we need to discuss." Platinum said softly but strictly. "How long did you know that our daughter smoked weed."

"When I got her to get downstairs, I found out." Diamond said.

"So you didn't know it either." Platinum concluded. "How did she get it? She's WAY too young to get it by herself."

"P-Pearl got it for her." Diamond stuttered.

"Pardon me?" Platinum roared.

"I've already talked with Topaz about this, after she was sober again." Diamond tried to soothe her and defend Pearl a little. "She said she would never do it again and if you please would not threat her 'Uncle' Pearl too badly. It was all her doing, she said."

Platinum began to mock.

"Alright, I won't kick that freeloader out!" Platinum said, while pouting. "But I'm not going to let Pearl of the hook with his."

"What are you planning to do?" Diamond asked, little scared of his wife.

"Oh, you'll see." Platinum replied.

"You're not going to poison him, are you?" Diamond asked.

"He'll wish that I poison him." Platinum laughed evilly. "However, it also costs you something, I mean I am so nice to not kick him out…for now."

Diamond was always surprised when Platinum was so unladylike in bed, actually he enjoyed that a lot. It was funny that he was most likely the only one that she was not always acting ladylike to, well except for Pearl maybe when he did something to tick her off.

"What do I need to do?" he finally asked.

"I need comforting." Platinum said in a naughty tone, and there was nothing what turned Diamond on more. "So come here."

They kissed deeply, they forgot about Yanase, they forgot about Pearl and they almost forgot about Topaz. The night was long for them both, but neither complained about that.

**END**

* * *

><p>The idea came to me when I was watching some Dutch comedy, so I hope you guys liked it.<p>

If you're wondering what Topaz looks like, she has the face of Platinum but with shorter hair, she is however not as ladylike as Platinum and has more in common with Diamond. She however, like Platinum does, refers her parents as 'Father' and 'Mother'.

Please review.


End file.
